Holsters and gun mounts are commonly used to carry or store firearms. Though many pocket carry holsters are effective in carrying and concealing firearms, most pocket carry holsters are designed to fit specific gun models and calibers and cannot be used with a wide range of firearms. Furthermore, most holsters do not provide the added ability to be mounted onto an object or surface. Conversely, while many existing mounting products may provide this functionality, they cannot also be used as a pocket carry holster.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a system which can be used for concealed pocket carry and as a mount for a firearm. The present invention is such a concealed carry and mounting system. The system comprises two L-shaped brackets which are slidably engaged with each other through a bracket-adjustment mechanism. This allows the system to be adjusted to fit firearms and clothing of varying types. The system also includes a receiver unit which allows the L-shaped brackets to be mounted in various ways. The receiver unit attaches onto the L-shaped brackets, holding the L-shaped brackets in an upright position. A support bar or an angled insert may be attached onto the receiver unit in order to provide additional mounting options.